Hatred
by fairymargarita
Summary: A short little Yaoi fic about an angry, lovesick Malfoy. Completed one shot.


Disclaimer: I wish I owned this but I don't… pity… they all belong to the **WONDERFUL, AMAZING, QUEEN J.K. ** If you haven't read her works (which would surprise me cause you're reading this…) go read them… **NOW! **BTW: I'm really exited as you can see… cause I just remembered that book five is coming out in a few months and I'm freaking out right now… ah yes, a new Harry Potter book is just what I need… 

****

Hatred. 

****

Green eyes suck. Really, they do. I hate how they reflect off the sunlight, blinding you with their color. I hate how the bad goes away when you stare into them. I hate how they hypnotize you into saying things you didn't mean. I hate how they made me fall in love with the one person I'm supposed to despise. I hate it, I wish it'd fucking go away. 

****

Black hair is even worse. Really worse. I hate the way it never stays in place even if you gel it over and over. I hate the way shines during Quidditch games. I hate how even if you try to cut it, it still grows back to the same mess. I hate how it made me fall in love with the one person I'm supposed to despise. I hate it, I wish it'd fucking go away. 

****

Scars. They suck monkey. I hate how the glow, even in the darkest of places. I hate how you can't help but stare at it for hours on end. I hate the shapes they take, different than any one else. I hate how it made me fall in love with the one person I'm supposed to despise. I hate it, I wish it'd fucking go away. 

****

Smiles make me hurl inside. They're wicked. I hate the way they draw your attention to them. I hate how no matter who the person, he feels like giving them to everyone once in a while. I hate the way I can't help but melt when I see it. I hate how it made me fall in love with the one person I'm supposed to despise. I hate it, I wish it'd fucking go away. 

****

Nice butts are nice. _Sometimes. _I hate how they just stick out for the world to see. I hate the way the look when covered in red Quidditch robes. I hate the way my eyes are drawn to them, no matter the place or time. I hate how it made me fall in love with the one person I'm supposed to despise. I hate it, I wish it'd fucking go away. 

****

Soft lips should kiss my ass. I wish. I hate how they look when they've just been caressed with dewy raindrops. I hate how they part slightly right before he catches the snitch, winning the game. I hate how I can't kiss them but it seems everyone else in Hogwarts has. I hate how they made me fall in love with the one person I'm supposed to despise. I hate it, I wish it'd fucking go away. 

****

Strong hands. Jesus Lord. I hate how they grip ever so tightly around his magnificent wand. I hate how they ruffle through his teammates manes after a close yet victorious win. I hate how they are always wrapped around everyone but me. I hate how it made me fall in love with the one person I'm supposed to despise. I hate it, I wish it'd fucking go away. 

****

Sexy voices are torture. They suck dildos. I hate how it sounds. I hate how it sends shivers up and down my spine. I hate the way it made me believe in something that wasn't real. I hate how it made me fall in love with the one person I'm supposed to despise. I hate it, I wish it'd fucking go away. 

****

Muscled legs kill me. Hurt me on the inside. I hate how they tense up whenever my hand accidentally brushes up against them. I hate the way they run after friends when they call your name. I hate how they're shaped, perfect down to the last inch. I hate how they made me fall in love with the one person I'm supposed to despise. I hate them, I wish they'd fucking go away. 

****

Abs are the forbidden fruit. I wish they'd all go to flub. I hate the way I wanna lick them until my tongue hurts from force. I hate how I always catch myself staring at them in the locker room or when they get unintentionally exposed. I hate the way they look, so rough and rugged. I hate how they made me fall in love with the one person I'm supposed to despise. I hate them, I wish they'd fucking go away. 

****

Talent sucks ass. Especially yours. I hate the way you always do something wonderful and make the front page. I hate how you act about it, humble yet proud of this gift bestowed upon you. I hate they way you're seen as a hero, not a human being. I hate how it made me fall in love with the one person I'm supposed to despise. I hate it, I wish it'd fucking go away. 

****

Green eyes, _black hair, _**scars, **_smiles, _**butts, **_lips, _**hands, **_voice, _**legs, **_abs and _**talent. **I hate them all. I hate how you somehow have the best of these traits. You Potter, not me. I hate the way it is said that Malfoy and Potter are supposed to be enemies, but really, we want to be lovers. But most of all Potter, **I hate they fact that I fucking love you. **

A/N: That's the end, sorry it's short but it's sweet all in all. Took be a long damn time to write it though I must say. Thanks for those who reviewed on the boards, you're all awesome (everyone at ff.net is like "what?") and I love you (especially you Riay, sexy Orli freak. When's a good time for strip poker? Tom's getting bored again) and I'll have something else for you soon (hopefully). 


End file.
